


Masculine Assholes

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for <a href="http://aobanii.tumblr.com/">aaron</a>. He asked for a domestic AU with Aoba being spoiled to the point of being a brat when he doesn't get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masculine Assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/gifts).



> i meant for this to be so much longer but i kept giggling im sorry, aaron ;(

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
Aoba-san is doing it again. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Doing what 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
He's making ridiculous noises with his mouth. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Cover his mouth until he passes out 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
He wants food. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
You have two perfectly functioning hands. Make him food 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
I offered to make him food multiple times, but he refuses. He wants food from a certain shop he heard about on the radio. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
See i told you letting him listen to the radio was a bad idea 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
I'm not going to completely isolate him. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
You didnt have a problem with doing that when we first started 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
I'm not doing that anymore. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Ok whatever. What does he want 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
Donuts. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Fuck 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
I know. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Im already almost home what the fuck 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
He's getting very impatient. 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
Ah. There he goes throwing things. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
It better have been anything but the cake 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
It was the cake. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Fuck this 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
Fuck this gay earth ill be home later than planned 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
Thank you. 

***

"Aoba-san." 

Looking up from where he sits on the couch, Aoba pauses the cartoon playing on the television. He blinks, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. "Donuts?" 

Virus holds back a laugh, smiling instead. He's become more like a child by the day, demanding this and demanding that and throwing tantrums as it goes. It's cute. "Trip just arrived. He'll be inside with the donuts soon." 

"I wanna go help." 

"I can't let you outside, Aoba-san." Virus' smile softens, the light in his eyes fading. He opens his mouth to continue talking, but the front door opens. Trip walks in with several bags in each hand, sending his not-twin a quick glance and lingering on Aoba. He looks a little irritated. Upon seeing Aoba's wide grin, his irritation disappears. 

"I brought the donuts," Trip murmurs, sitting down next to Aoba. He holds out the box of donuts and opens it, offering it to Aoba. "Go ahead and take one. I didn't buy them for nothing." 

Aoba eyes the box with curiosity in his eyes, humming softly. He shrugs and looks back to the television. "Nah. I don't want them anymore." 

***

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
Please come home. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
No. Not until i eat this whole fucking box 

**To: Trip**  
 _Text Message_  
You can eat it in the safety of your own home. 

**To: Virus**  
 _Text Message_  
NO


End file.
